Our New Cloud
by Yutaka Satoe
Summary: Moska has been trashed and discarded. A new person has come to take its place. Takes place after Varia arc, and a new story for Varia begins. BelxOC New person's a girl, so its not Yaoi
1. Prologue

**I AM BACK!! Ahahaha...Okay, this is my first shot at Varia-centric, so don't blame me if its boring. **

**Frankly, I think the prologue is REALLY BORING. Bear with me, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Sobs...**

**Ah, nothing left to say...**

* * *

"You've been quiet the whole time, boss," a certain blonde with a tiara, said when they arrived at the base.

"Tch." Xanxus bared his teeth. "We lost. And to a group of middle-school scum."

Filled with anger, Xanxus kicked the door to the main building of Varia castle open.

"Welcome back, Boss." A woman with silver-gray hair and bright purple eyes greeted.

"Voi! Who are you?!" Squalo readied his sword, prepared to fight.

"Me?" The woman looked at him questioningly. "I'm Lunacaitte Metaines, Varia's new Cloud Guardian, replacement for Gola Moska."

"Moska's replacement? VOI! Don't speak nonsense! We didn't get a re-"

"Shut up, trash. Varia will be disgraced without a cloud Guardian."

"But we have Mos-"

"Moska failed our plans. The scum was dismantled and destroyed. This woman is now our Cloud."

_____________________________________________________________

Everyone stared at the woman. New Cloud? No way. No way will Xanxus ever allow a _woman_ to join Varia. Or maybe he will. Anyhow, there she is, standing in front of them.

The blanket of silence was held until the ice was broken.

"I should have sold Moska's parts. It would be good profit," Mammon mumbled to Bel.

"Shut up. You're lucky you're even alive now."

"If you're angry at me, why are you even hugging and carrying me around?"

"… Shut up, brat."

As everyone left to their rooms to rest after the trip and to recover from jet lag, the self-proclaimed "mother of Varia", none other that Lussuria, was left to allocate a room for the newcomer.

"Ah~ Your room will be next to Bel's. Is that okay~?" Lussaria asked in a really gay voice.

"Er… It should be…"

"My 'neighbour' is a woman? Don't kid me!" Bel hissed, his grip around Mammon trightened. (A/N: [sobs] Bel, you're mean! I'm a girl, too! Nevermind, I shall change your mentality!)

"Aw, I'm not too bad. I won't disturb you or anything. I doubt you will right, Belphegor?"

"You can call him Bel." Mammon inserted.

"Right. Be." Lunacaitte corrected. "You can call me Luna, or Caitte, (A/N: I think it should be pronounced "Cat". "Lunacat" is how it's pronounced.) whichever you want."

"Okay, okay. Let's go for our dinner. I'm sure we're all hungry."

________________________________________________________

Luna flopped onto her bed. Dinner was not bad, just that she was given the seat opposite of Bel. No, she did not hate him. She just felt that the Prince was… Interesting.

"Yawn~! I'm turning in!" She said to herself before shutting off.

So, this is where it all begins…

* * *

**SEE! Told ya' its kinda boring. I shall try to make the next chapter as interesting as possible.**

**Oh, and I'll like to thank _thebloodstained-sky_ for helping me with this fic! THANK YOU, CHIAKI!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok this might seem awkward, but even though I just published this fic today and posting this chapter, I actually wrote it a while ago, just held off with exams and couldn't post it, But here it is! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, KHR is still not owned by me.**

* * *

She sailed past the gates and stealthily moved about the mansion. She crept in via a window, carelessly left open.

Glancing around the room and peeping at the corridor, she ran down the hallway.

She turned and almost bumped into a black-clad man.

"Sorry… Hey- Argh!" The man fell, eyes open, blood gushing out of a chest wound.

Leaving the body on the floor, she leapt up two flights of stairs and ran down another corridor.

There it was.

The door which blocked the target and herself. Leaning on the wall next to the door, she held her steel-clad hand to a door. Moving a few fingers, wires shot out of the gauntlet and sliced the wooden door into five pieces.

She calmly walked in, finding two people in suits, pointing their pistols at her.

"So you came, Varia dog." A man, wearing a red coat, sitting at the end of the room, protected by two others, said.

"Yeah." She revealed her right hand. "I'm here to take your life."

"How dare you!" One of the bodyguards yelled and shot numerous bullets.

Clank, clank, clank.

All bullets were directed to the concrete floor.

"H-how?!"

Smoke surrounded the gauntlet as she flashed it to the enemy. So that was how she did it. Bullet reflection.

"It should all end _now_."

It was all red next.

__________________________________________________________

"Boss!" She yelled as she kicked the door to Varia Castle. A blanket of silence and darkness greeted her. The hall was empty.

"Oh, I forgot. It's 3am in the morning." She murmured to herself as she wlaked to her room.

___________________________________________________________

Luna's POV

YAWN! Ah, that was a good sleep. Castle sure had good (and huge) water beds, fluffy pillows, heavily jasmine-scented linen, and a really comfortable silk blanket.

Pulling myself out of the bed, I trudged to the toilet. The heavily designed toilet.

The shower head and tap was silver, a jade soap dish sitting next to my huge Jacuzzi bathtub and an oak cupboard for my stuff. Oh, and let's not forget the warm toilet seat.

I brushed my teeth and strolled into the dining room.

"Ah, Luna, good morning~!" I turned to see Lussuria serving everyone. Er… What's that black thing?

I went to my seat. Lussuria served me a plate of… something.

Carefully, I picked up a thin black strip of that something and examined it.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"That's your bacon." Lussuria said.

"Bacon?"

I stared at it hard. Wait. I'm supposed to eat this?!

"I'm… cooking my own stuff…" I flew to the kitchen before anyone could even mutter a word.

After breakfast, everyone went to the living room and lazed around. Boss was sitting on his throne, Levi on the sofa, Lussuria on an armchair, Squalo half-lying on another sofa, and Bel sitting on a weird looking sofa-chair, tightly holding Mammon.

"Ah~ Luna, you can sit… there." Lussuria pointed to a cushioned chair that was beside… beside Bel.

Not wanting to cause trouble, I went to sit there.

"Oh, right, Boss, target cleared and eliminated," I said, as I sat down.

"Hm…"

… … …

Okay… I guess this is normal….

________________________________________________________

Nightfall.

"Oy…"

"Lemme sleep…"

"Oy!"

Luna wrenched her eyes open and forced herself to sit up.

"Let's go!" He was really irritated.

"Okay, okay." Grabbing her black coat, she followed him out of her room through the window.

"At least knock!" She said as they sprinted through the woods.

"Why should I?"

"You don't have any priviledges, even though you're a Prince."

A vein appeared on Bel's head. "I'll kill you…"

"I dare you."

"Tch. Forget it."

Blood splattered all around the room.

"Can we go now?"

"Hold on…" Luna hastily rummaged through the drawers. "Found it!" She pulled out a plain white file.

"Okay, now let's go back!" Bel was really annoyed. For what reason, who know?

____________________________________________________________

It has been a week since Luna and Bel went to steal the folder with information regarding weaponary used the military. Idling on her usual seat in the living room, she caught sight of Bel.

_This past week..._

Bel has given her a whole new impression from when the first met. He was actually kinda nice. Well, he did catch her when she was accidentally pushed down the stairs by Squalo. And when he bothered to wake her up every time they had a combined mission. And...

Luna felt her face go slightly hot as images of the past week flew into her head. Bel, Bel, Bel. That was majority of it all. She turned away to hide the tint of red that she sensed was creeping onto her face.

Oh, man. No way. Luna didn't want to believe it. Couldn't believe it.

She was falling for Bel.

* * *

**YAY! MY FIRST CHAPTER IS UP! Again, my heartfelt thanks to _thebloodstained-sky_ for helping out. :D**

**Ok, I'm gonna post the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Still feels awkward... I posted the first chapter just five minutes ago. Okay, this chapter should be good! IT GOTTA BE! I hope...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. (I wish I did, though)**

* * *

So it was twilight once again, the end of another day, the beginning of another night. Dinner was early, so everyone retired to their rooms a tad earlier that usual.

Luna lay on her bed as she thought of all her encounters with everyone in Varia. Everyone was a family to her, and everyone she treasured. However...Why is it that Bel stood out? Luna couldn't understand. She turned and lay face down into the fluffy pillow provided.

_I should take a bath._

And so she did.

Refreshed, she came out and glanced at her empty balcony. So the Prince isn't coming? Well, there wasn't a mission tonight, so...

"VOOOOOOOOOIIII!!!!"

She flinched a little at the sound outside her door. Running to it, she opened it and asked the visitor, "Squalo? Well, yeah, if you need me, you can come, but you could always use the method known as knock--"

"VOI! New orders from the Boss." He handed her a folder. "GO!"

"OK, OK, but please, will you stop yelling!"

_________________________________________________________

Mission that night was simple. Nothing to do with assassination, but spying. Apparently, a number of big figures, who were definitely up to no good, were holding a gathering in secret. Luna's job was to gather information through eavesdropping from the outside.

Simple.

She came back to Varia Castle soon, with a notebook and a voice recorder in a small bag.

"Hey Boss," she said as she entered Xanxus' office, "Here's what you requested for."

Seeing him nod and dismiss her, she left and went back to her room.

She lay on her bed. Sigh, those guy were really with bad company. Illegal weaponry trade, animal hide trade, ivory trade...Luna sighed as she went through all those. But one of them bugged her the most.

Trade of information.

Information on Gems.

What are these Gems? And why is it so important?

Luna felt greatly disturbed by all these.

_____________________________________________________________

The next day was normal, just that Xanxus called for a meeting to discuss their strategy for conquering a rival's base in Vatican City

"The entrance to the underground base is in one of the churches in Vatican City." Lussuria said as he scanned through the folder.

"But which one?" Levi asked.

"The name is not here, but it says that is the church three blocks away from the river that divides Vatican and Rome." (A/N: I didn't do research, so I won't know if there really is a church there.)

"Where's the entrance?" Xanxus muttered.

"In the church." Lussuria gave a really weird smile.

"VOI! WE KNOW THAT!!"

"Ah, but some people might think it's outside the church." Lussuria looked at Squalo.

Disgusted my that gay person's action, Squalo leaned back and retorted, "IT'S COMMON SENSE!"

"But..."

Sigh, and so the meeting went on for two hours...

__________________________________________________________________________

It was sundown once again. Luna was, again, on her favourite bed and randomly wondered why time in Varia castle seems to pass so fast.

A few minutes passed. Luna felt slightly hungry. Maybe some instant noodles would do.

She stood up, stretched a little when she heard a soft thud at her balcony.

_Must be Bel._

And so it was. He came into her room and looked around.

"Mission again? That's five in one week. Is that even normal around here?"

Bel stayed silent. Thinking that it was nothing important, she leaned against a wall, expecting an answer.

Instead, Bel walked to her and suddenly, at an extreme speed, he pinned her to the wall/

"Wha-?"

Her face felt hot. Her heartbeat quickened. She glanced at him.

His teeth were clenched together in not that grin of his, but in an irritated way. If she could see his eyes, he would be frowning.

"Tch. Why?"

_Huh?_ Luna could not understand anything. What's with him?

His hands balled into fists.

"Why you?"

Luna looked at the man. What was he saying?

She daren't say anything. It was too risky. When someone was angry, especially someone like Bel, speaking is as good as death.

Silence filled the room. Bel's fists tightened further, and he clenched his teeth harder.

"Why do I have to..."

Luna could feel his intense glare.

"Why do I have to..." He repeated, and then added,

"Fall in love with you?!"

* * *

**YIPEE! THEY'RE TOGETHER! I think...Well, you gotta wait a while for the net chapter...I'll take a long, long time to write it...Sorry. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


End file.
